


Flowers

by tensofthousandsoftinyships (evilolive)



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wish Fulfillment, jude loves to plan parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilolive/pseuds/tensofthousandsoftinyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just boyfriends, hanging out in the Adams Foster garden, getting to know each other a little better.  With a lifetime of parties ahead of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

It was mid-afternoon, two weeks after the prom. Jude and Connor were lounging on the swing seat cooling down after a game of basketball. Jude was wearing the infamous t-shirt. It was pretty good sun protection and it made Connor happy. Jude took a swig of his soda. “You weren’t actually going to get me a corsage, were you?” He belched, and Connor laughed, which was the objective.

“What? No.”

“OK. Thought not.”

“Why’d you ask then? I mean, it was a lame thing to say but…” Connor felt it was a little mean to draw attention to people’s jokes when they fell flat.

“No reason. I was just checking.” Jude swung his legs up on the seat and rested his head on Connor’s legs. “Because, just so you know, I do like flowers. Just not on my wrist.”

“Oh. OK.” Connor filed that one away for future reference. He played with Jude’s hair and enjoyed the sun on his face.

Jude emitted another bassy burp. “Do you like them?”

“What? Flowers?” Connor was pleased to be asked. “I’ve never really thought about it.”

“Well, think about it. We might need to plan a party some day.”

Connor grinned. He knew how Jude loved to plan parties. “Another game? Or are you too gassy?”

“I’ll kick your ass.”


End file.
